Siblings
by reylrit
Summary: A story detailing the falling in love between two pure-blood siblings.


A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic on the Kuran couple Juuri and Haruka, and Vampire Knight for that matter. And I was inspired to write it after reading the special chapter 49 about them when they were younger. The setting is set during the time when they were still young and Juuri was attending a human senior high school. Since it was just them living together with no one else, I thought that much of the romantic development could be taken place during this period. And also Juuri should be around the human age of 16-18 during that time, a suitable age to explore a new angle to their relationship. And I find it rather redundant and unnecessary but still I have to say this. If you are **against incest of any kind **(even incest within pure-blood families which had to take place should they want to keep the bloodline pure), or some rather graphic sexual scenes (I might add some lemon accompaniment to spice things up later on in the story, though I've never written them before), then please do not read this and come flame me later by saying how immoral incest is and blah blah. If you don't like it, then don't read it, it's that simple. But anyway, to those like-minded folks out there who love this pairing as well, please do enjoy my story and remember to give reviews, reviews and reviews! Now on to the story…

"Nee, Haruka…" whispered Juuri into her brother's shirt collar, while she rested her head against his shoulder.

It was yet another cool, breezy night and the pair of siblings were once again nestled against each other on a large comfortable couch. This had seemed to be an accepted routine of sorts after Haruka had went along with Juuri and settled into their current human neighbourhood. The change of environment as well as their mutual need for each other, whom they trusted and understood, seemed to have led to their daily time spent together during the night, when the moon was out and casting strange hues of light onto their skins.

"Hmm, yes?" answered Haruka, his voice a deep rumble against her ears.

Juuri fidgeted slightly, as though hesitating on her next words. This was rather unusual, for she had always been direct and forthright with her words, cutting no slack when it comes to things that had to be said. So Haruka nudged her gently with a movement of his left arm, the arm which was wrapped around her waist.

Juuri noticed it, but still she remained silent, snuggling further into her brother's embrace. After what seemed like a long moment, just when Haruka was about to nudge her again, Juuri suddenly spoke.

"I was having this conversation with some of my girl friends in school, about their boyfriends… and their relationships."

Haruka's fingers, which had been absently stroking her long strands of hair, ceased their movement, as though their owner was paying utmost attention to what his sister was saying.

"Well not exactly their romantic relationships… but more along the lines of…"

Again, Juuri stopped before finishing her sentence. By the rise of temperature he sensed, he deduced that she was blushing now. But he remained quiet, silently waiting for her next words to come. Now, he had been very used to his loud-mouthed sister who said anything on her mind either with anger or cheer. But embarrassment? No, this was the first time.

Probably knowing that it would do no one any good should she keep holding back her words, Juuri cleared her throat and continued,

"Well... as I was saying, the conversation was along the lines of… bedroom activities."

Juuri held her breath and shut her eyes tight. She was afraid of the reaction her brother would have. This was the first time such a topic been brought up between them and she felt uneasy. After all, she was threading some new water here. Though both she and Haruka had known for quite some time that they were to be wedded and become husband and wife in the future when they were ready, they had still been living with each other as simply 'siblings'. They merely accepted the decision made by their parents and nothing more than that. They probably thought that things would straighten by themselves once the suitable time comes.

But Juuri had been intrigued. Often in recent times, after she began living with just Haruka in the human society, she had began harbouring such thoughts of what would it be like when Haruka finally becomes her 'husband'. How different would it be from him being her 'brother', like he had always been since she was born? And with the girl talk she had with her friends earlier in school, Juuri realised that she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to break out of her current relationship with Haruka or otherwise she thought that her growing curiosity would finally take its toll on her and leave her a dead mess of unasked, burning questions.

**(Flashback)**

"Midori, how're you and your boyfriend getting along?"

"Eh, Risa-chan, we've been getting along fine! But though we've already gotten together for like, one month, we still haven't gone all the way. Yuuichi was a lot more shy than I thought he was, much different from my exes."

"I see… well he couldn't be worse than my current one. It took him almost two months to finally bring me to his place. But after our first time, it became a lot more frequent. Once, we even stayed up the entire night just…"

Juuri reddened visibly and turned her head abruptly away from her rather… honest friends. She put her fingers to her ears and tried to no avail to block out her friends' voices, and ended up feeling even more embarrassed instead.

Her friends, seeing her actions, turned a naughty grin towards each other and then asked her,

"Juuri-chan, so how's life in your dating scene? We've already shared with you ours so now it's your turn to fill us in on yours!"

Juuri blushed even further, if it was possible, and lowered her head. For some reason, she didn't feel capable of being able to look her friends in the eye.

"I… don't have a boyfriend."

As seeing how she was engaged, rather than dating, that was the best answer she was able to give. Saying that she has a fiancé would just complicate matters and furthermore, as seeing how she's still her fiancé's little sister, it wasn't exactly a lie as well.

She had continued chatting with her friends, with them enthusiastically offering her to attend some blind group dates, to which she had politely declined (for she could imagine Haruka's face should she decide to go for one of these. Well it's probably the only activity in the human society he doesn't allow her to do). However, she had been left feeling rather anxious, as well as excited at the prospects of entering into new, uncharted territory with her brother. From what she'd heard from her friends, it seemed that romance is a rather enjoyable experience and if possible, she'd like to have a taste of that.

**(End of flashback)**

Juuri heard a distinct intake of breath. Though Haruka had tried to conceal it, but she could still hear. She was a vampire after all. After waiting for some time for Haruka to say something, anything, Juuri raised her head and looked at her brother in the eye, for the first time since she'd broached that subject.

Surprisingly, Haruka was already looking at her. In fact, it was not just a mere look, he was gazing intensely at her. His eyes were piercing, as though they were peering into her soul, trying to decipher her thoughts, her feelings, everything that she had been hiding from him. Under the moonlight, his eyes seemed even more expressive, conveying what mere words could not. Gentleness, Juuri was already used to but right now, there was such a myriad of emotions trapped within those beautiful amber orbs of his that Juuri couldn't help but be slightly taken aback. Gone was the Haruka she'd always known and in its place was a seemingly more mature Haruka whom he had chose not to reveal to her.

She could see love in his eyes, love for her and her alone, after all she was his precious little sister, whom he had watched growing up into a fine lady full of feminine charm. No other person could ever take her place in his heart, this she knew without him having to say it out loud exactly. But Juuri did not know whether his love for her is similar to the love she has for him.

Breaking the silent moment during which Haruka gazed upon her with a million of thoughts unsaid, Juuri said,

"Haruka nii-sama, what is the kind of love you hold for me? Is it the kind of love a brother has towards his sister, as what you've always been showing me, or the other, romantic kind, which my friends were talking about today? Ne, please tell me, nii-sama."

"From the first day you were born and when our mother placed your frail body into my arms, I've loved you."

Raising a hand to cup her cheek, Haruka continued, "As I watch you grow up day by day, becoming less and less of a child and more like a woman, I began to struggle with myself."

Juuri placed her hand on top of Haruka's and caressed it slowly. Never had he told her all these and she was glad that her usually quiet brother was now telling her the thoughts he had withheld from anyone else.

"You became beautiful, more beautiful than any of the females vampires I've ever seen. Your large and expressive eyes, always looking towards me with such pre love in them. Your shiny locks of hair, light as the wind and soft as silk," Haruka stroked her head and let her long locks of hair fall through his fingers. "As well as your womanly curves filled with feminine charm," His hands fell to skim past the side of her breast down to her hips, barely touching her yet leaving a trail of seemingly hot coal in its wake.

"You are my little sister, the one whom I treasure the most. Each day I return home with the eagerness of a puppy towards its master, yearning to look at your smile and holding you safely in my embrace."

He shifted so that Juuri was sitting facing him, her legs on either side of him. Smiling gently at his wide-eyed sister, Haruka continued, "I began to desire for you, the way a man desires for a woman. You are the epitome of my darkest desire and each night I go to sleep thinking about you… and how would it feel when I finally take you as mine and mine alone."

Juuri blushed deeply, her eyes lowered to avoid the searing gaze her brother was giving her now. But Haruka gently lifted her chin up, until she was looking straight at him, and him her. "Do not ever avoid my gaze, Juuri. There is only love for you when I look into your eyes. Do not ever treat my love for you lightly, for they are anything but frivolous, anything but insignificant. Look at me, as I've always been looking at you. Look at me, not as your brother…" Haruka traced her quivering lips lightly. "But as a man whom you desire."

With that, Haruka tilted his head to the side and raised his hand to slowly caress Juuri's face. Staring intently into her eyes which were wavering between uncertainty and anticipation, Haruka lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her gently.

His lips upon hers were warm, like the rest of their bodies which were nestled together. They were also soft, so soft like the first snow during a winter night, gentle upon her lips and like the snow on the land, tasting them for the first time. His other hand came up and held the other side of her cheek, while his tongue snaked out and lightly brushed past her lips.

Surprised for a moment, but relishing in the kiss her brother was giving her, Juuri wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. Haruka, sensing the movement, began to suck lightly on Juuri's lower lip and running his tongue over her teeth. Moving his hand to tilt her head back and entangling his fingers in her silky locks of hair, his tongue touched hers for the first time.

Honey, she tastes like honey, was what Haruka thought as he kissed her. He could feel Juuri's hand moving up to caress his hair as well, as she indulged in the kiss. Finally, when it felt like they both needed some fresh air, Haruka broke the kiss. With a few more light butterfly kisses placed on her forehead, her nose and the corner of her mouth, Haruka leaned back, gazing at the girl whose presence had haunted his every being.

Juuri was panting slightly. It was her first kiss, but it felt as though she had been this intimate with Haruka for a long while already. It felt natural, as though her lips were made to mould his perfectly. Though she felt slightly nervous in the beginning since this was the first kiss they shared, she had relaxed later on as the one giving her the kiss was Haruka, her beloved onii-sama, the one whom she trusts wholeheartedly.

Stroking her hair gently and gazing upon her, Haruka noticed the play of emotions across his sister's face. Whenever she was recalling something, her eyes would look down to her right. And she was now blushing furiously, not from the kiss they shared, but from the memory she was relieving.

Caressing the pale skin of her face, Haruka said, "Tell me, whatever that is on your mind."

Juuri quirked her head at him, wondering how was it that he was able to tell that she was thinking about something. But she started speaking anyway, thinking that towards her favourite person on earth, there shouldn't be anything she hid from him.

"Just recently, before we left for my school here, you were dating the daughter of the Nakajin (A/N: this is just a random name I came up with, forgive me for I know that it's not exactly correct for a real Japanese last name) family."

Haruka nodded his head in response. The Nakajin family was an aristocratic family in the world of vampires and their family had long been tied together with the pure-blooded Kurans since the early establishments of their households. Though not pure-bloods, the Nakajin family had always been holding prominent places in the vampire hierarchy, their power being one of the strongest among all of the aristocratic families.

"And erm… there was once when I went to your room to find you but you… and Shiori-sama were… kissing. And she was touching you… like this." Juuri began slipping her hand under Haruka's loose button shirt. Before Haruka could even register the sudden bold action, Juuri had lightly moved her palm across the broad expanse of his middle and chest, feeling the raw strength underneath the skin and scrapping against his nipple unintentionally in the process.

Haruka took an intake of sharp breath and stopped Juuri's hand from roaming further. He had not expected Juuri to be this forward in her actions but then again, this was Juuri. Keeping things within herself was not her character at all. And unlike him, Juuri was only imitating the action she saw during that night spent together with the Nakajin daughter. He could tell, from her eyes. While she had invoked in him a primal instinct to ravage her senseless, she alone had remained unmoved, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder instead. On the other hand, lust was running amok within Haruka by now, which he clamped down on hard. But at least Haruka knew that all of what she was feeling right now was for him alone.

Holding Juuri's hand in his and absentmindedly caressing the inside of her palm, Haruka spoke, "That night which you saw me and Shiori-san together was the only night when we… came together. It was merely a trade of conveniences. I had my own personal desires which Shiori-san helped me pacify, while I was a rather rare 'specimen' in Shiori-san's conquer of men in the bedroom."

Understanding dawned upon Juuri as she digested what her brother had just said. Haruka was a male after all and since he was older than her, she couldn't help it should he decide to turn to a fully grown woman instead of her, a mere child, and… his sister. But still, she couldn't stop herself from feeling a tinge of jealousy. Those lips which she had just kissed, had already been kissed by another woman, and who knows whether there're more of them. Hurt began to creep up on her and her eyes clouded over with unshed tears.

The sight of his sister's teary eyes reached him before the salty smell did. Silently cursing himself for not having reined in his desires and giving in to temptation during that time and ending up letting Juuri witness it, Haruka raised his finger to Juuri's eyes and caught a lone tear as it spilled out.

"They say a true-blooded vampire's tears are precious and should not be shed lightly. Juuri, there is nothing for you to shed tears over. I admit I was being too careless at that moment and thinking back now, if I knew that you were going to be hurt over my thoughtless actions, I'd definitely not have done it."

Wiping another tear away, Haruka cupped his sister's face gently and looked into her eyes, hoping to convey his deepest thoughts to her.

"As I said so earlier, you were growing day by day, becoming even more beautiful each time I laid my eyes on you. I began to desire you, your soft, feminine body with its bud still fresh and untouched. I wanted to make you mine so much that I feared I would scare you should I show you my true self. You would be so taken aback you might even grow repulsive of me. I couldn't afford to let that happen. Though you were the sole cause of my unquenchable thirst, you had not been ready to receive me in that way and I couldn't bring myself to do those things to you, knowing that with my actions, you wouldn't go back to being the same anymore. I would have tainted you with my selfish desires, robbed you away of your innocence, and even worse, take your smile away from you."

Her heart squeezed. Was it due to her brother's expression, full of sadness and guilt? Or was it due to her brother admitting that he had lusted over her so much so that he had to find a replacement in her place? Juuri did not know anymore. All she knew was that her brother, the one and only person in the entire world who could make her heart race like this, was in front of her and that he was wearing such a pained expression.

Placing her hands on either side of his head, Juuri brought his head down and gave him a swift kiss, one which meant to comfort. It didn't linger for long, leaving behind just a hint of sweetness. Haruka seemed surprised for a moment but then he recovered, his eyes twinkling as he smiled at his sister's playfulness. Trust her to make everything right again with just a kiss, and one that wasn't even carried out properly, thought Haruka as he smirked a little.

Catching her lips, Haruka gave her a much deeper and longer kiss than the ones before. Hot breath mingled as Haruka kissed every inch of her mouth. He could hear Juuri give a soft moan as she gave herself in to the kiss. Smiling slightly at her reaction, Haruka deepened the kiss and Juuri's grasp on his arms tightened.

When the kiss ended, Haruka put Juuri's head gently onto his shoulder, holding her body to him more snugly. Kissing the top of her head, he said, "There will be none of that which you've witnessed between me and that woman ever again. Nor with any other woman, for you are the only woman I see in my eyes. The rest pale in comparison, not worthy of my attention, and definitely not worthy of my love. You, my dear Juuri, are my only sister, and you remain the only person to whom I want to entrust my life to. One day, we will wed and we are to become one. You'll belong only to me, and similarly, I to you."

Sweeping her bangs aside, Haruka placed a soft kiss on Juuri's forehead, who's blushing a bright pink by now. Mou, when had baka Haruka nii-sama who's usually a person of few words gotten so romantic all of a sudden? Deciding that it's better to run away now than face the smiling Haruka, otherwise she would certainly develop a fever the next day, Juuri hopped down quickly from her brother's lap and ran away fast, her silky locks trailing after her and her clear, melodious laughter rising into the cold night air.

Catching his sister's contagious laugher, Haruka found himself laughing freely as well, his legs working to chase after her. Well, since young, she had never won a game of tag against him and this would be no exception as well.

Hold on, Juuri, thought Haruka as he ran after her, her figure by now fast disappearing ahead of him. You'll regret it when I've finally caught you. Smiling, Haruka picked up his pace, as Juuri's tinkling laughter rang clearly in his ears again.

A/N: Finally it's done after… 5 or 6 hours? Not sure how long I took to write since it's during the wee hours of the morning that that I wrote it, but still, I've finished it! Dialogues are not really my thing and I found it quite difficult to write especially the part where Juuri is chatting with her friends in school. Seemed a bit unnatural to me, but that was the best I could do. And also, I thought that the romance development between this pair is rather slow, if chapter 49 is anything to go by. So this explains the slow pace I've set for this fic. This might be just a one-shot if responses aren't good enough. But if I feel encouraged enough by your reviews, then I'll continue this fic. So be sure to review and give me some really good comments and suggestions! Even if you don't really know what to say, a few words saying whether you liked or hated it is fine as well. So be good and press that little purple review button for me, kind readers!


End file.
